Queens - Brooklyn
by Miss-Plumes
Summary: Tous ça c'était de sa faute ! Il avait voulu jouer au plus fort et maintenant Monsieur Stark était en danger. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Un objet attira son attention. Un vieux téléphone à clapet, certainement pas le genre de chose dont s'embarrasserait Monsieur Stark... Il n'y avait qu'un seul contact... Steve... Ce Steve ?
1. Prologue

Titre : Queens - Brooklyn

Personnages principaux : Peter Parker, Steve Rogers

Personnages secondaire : Tony Stark ( probablement Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton et Nick Fury)

Disclaimer : Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note de l'auteur : Bon ça fait un petit moment que j'ai rien écrit et j'ai toujours été nulle en orthographe, si vous voulez apportez des corrections n'hésitez pas.

* * *

Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver là ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prouver sa valeur à Monsieur Stark... C'était un échec cuisant, cuisant et douloureux, très douloureux. La pression qu'exerçait le pied de son adversaire sur son torse l'empêcher de bouger, mais était-il seulement capable de bouger de toute façon, chaque millimètre de son corps le faisait souffrir le martyr. Un pitoyable gémissement échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il tenta vainement de se dégager.

\- **_Le grand Spiderman mes amis !_** S'exclama le criminel appuyant un peu son poids sur le corps meurtri du pauvre Peter. **_Un gamin... un pauvre gamin, faible, incapable de se défendre, une nouvelle erreur de cet arrogant de Stark._**

Une erreur... Il n'avait probablement pas tord, il avait même sûrement raison. Monsieur Stark lui avait accordé sa confiance, il lui avait offert le costume, il avait fait de lui Spiderman, et lui, lui il avait tout gâché... Il avait voulu jouer au plus fort et maintenant ? Maintenant il allait mourir. Il pensa à Ned, il pensa à tante May, il voulait les revoir, il voulait même revoir cet idiot de Flash, il voulait revoir Monsieur Strak et lui demander pardon, il ne voulait pas partir comme ça.

\- _**Voyons voir qui se cache sous le masque de l'araignée, je veux voir ce visage pathétique remplis de larmes.**_

Il avança sa main vers le visage de Peter, lentement, comme s'il voulait faire durer le suspens, ou peut-être était-ce juste un impression ? Peter n'était plus sûr d'y voir clair actuellement.

Un bruit sourd retentit, un cri puis un explosion.

\- _**Éloigne toi du petit, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois.**_

Cette voix, même à moitié sourd il l'a reconnaissait.

\- _**Monsieur Stark?!.**_.. Laissa-t-il échapper, à mi-chemin entre un cri de joie et un gémissement.

\- _**Ça va allez petit, je suis là maintenant**_. Affirmât-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

\- _**Je... Je suis désolé ...**_

\- _**On verra ça plus tard gamin.**_

Sa paume métallique s'éclaira d'une lueur, prête à faire feu. Oui, le petit allait avoir le droit à un sacré savon, mais pour l'heure, il devait le sortir de là vivant.

\- **_Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, ose m'attaquer et j'emporterais le gosse dans ma tombe._**

Il agrippa Peter par le bras et le brandit comme bouclier humain.

\- _**Laisse le partir, c'est juste un gamin, il n'a rien à faire ici.**_

\- _**Stark, Stark, Stark... **_Soupira-t-il._** C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, tu mets tous le monde en danger, tu les sauves de justesse et tu recommences, tu as toujours eu une chance incroyable alors tu n'as jamais appris. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te rendre service, quand j'aurais mis une balle dans la tête de ce mioche, il n'y aura plus rien à sauver, peut-être que cette fois tu seras obligé d'apprendre de tes erreurs !**_

Illustrant ses paroles, le criminel sortit un revolvers qu'il pointât en direction du lycéen. Peter ferma les yeux, c'était vraiment foutu. Si le coeur de Tony n'était pas fait de métal, il battrait surement à toute allure, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, Peter ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était hors de question. L'homme mit son doigt sur la gâchette.

_**\- NON !**_

Une forte détonation retentit. Peter n'avait rien sentit, est-ce qu'il était mort ? Pourtant il avait toujours aussi mal. Il ouvrit les yeux, face à lui, , face contre terre, le dos l'armure à moitié carboniser, un tireur embusqué, avec une arme énorme, il avait profité que Stark soit focalisé sur Peter pour tirer.

-_** Monsieur Stark!**_ hurla Peter du plus fort que ses maigres forces le lui permettait.

Le criminel lâcha Peter qui s'écroula sur le sol.

\- _**Félicitation petit gars, tu viens de participer à la chute du grand Tony Stark, c'est pas rien.**_

L'adolescent se mit à ramper, tentant désespérément de rejoindre son mentor, répétant son nom en boucle comme si cela aurait un quelconque effets.

\- _**Embarquez-le.**_

Les hommes de mains s'exécutèrent et soulevèrent à deux l'homme d'acier inconscient. Dans un geste désespéré, Peter agrippa la cheville de l'un d'entre eux, ce dernier le dégagea d'un simple coup de pied.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du gosse ?**_ Demanda-t-il.

\- _**Laissez le là, il ne tiendra pas longtemps dans cet état.**_

Ils s'en allèrent, le laissant là, seul, terriblement seul, il continua de répété le nom de Monsieur Stark en espérant qu'il reviendrait. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à sangloter, c'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller dans les bras de tante May qui lui caresserait doucement les cheveux pour le rassurer, puis il retournerait au lycée comme si de rien été. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours là, toujours seul... Un objet attira alors son attention, usant de ses dernières forces il rampa jusqu'à l'objet. Un téléphone, un vieux téléphone à clapet, décemment pas le genre de chose dont s'encombrerait Monsieur Stark ... Pourtant, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu dans ses mains. Il ouvrit le téléphone... Il n'y avait qu'un seul contact... Steve... Ce Steve ?... Peter appela. On décrocha presque immédiatement.

\- _**Tony ?...**_

C'était bien ce Steve...

_**\- Monsieur Captain America ?...**_

_**\- Spiderman ?... C'est bien toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe petit ? Où est Iron-man ?**_

_**\- Je... C'est... C'est de ma faute..**_. Sanglota Peter. _**Je... Je suis désolé...**_

_**\- Calme-toi petit, ça va aller ok ? Où es tu ?**_

_**\- F...Faut que... vous... vous sauviez ...**_

_**\- Où es tu ? Où est Tony ?**_

_**\- Il... I...**_

_**\- Petit ?... Spiderman ?... Eh ! Petit !**_


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello ! Après mille ans d'attente, voici le 2ème chapitre de cette histoire (ou plutôt le premier puisque le précédent était plus un prologue) !

Je voudrais remercier **Ady** et **PlumedeSorbier** pour leurs adorables commentaires auquel je n'ai pas pu répondre et je remercie DinaChhaya aussi bien évidement ! Mais il me semble que je t'ai répondu en mp, même si c'était très en retard, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs !

ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir que le prologue avait plu, mais du coup j'ai vraiment peur que la suite déçoivent maintenant ! J'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas et que vous passerez un agréablement moment en me lisant, merci encore et bonne lecture ! J'essaierai d'être moins lente pour la suite !

* * *

Peter ouvrit doucement les yeux sur un plafond gris décrépis, un flou total régnait dans son esprit assaillit par un mal de crâne impitoyable. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien se trouver ni de comment il s'était retrouvé là. Il tenta de se lever et une vive douleur investit tout son corps.

**\- Évite de bouger, tu risques de ré-ouvrir tes blessures, tu étais salement amoché quand je t'ai récupéré.**

Une poigne ferme mais douce sur son épaule l'incita à se rallonger. Peter tourna légèrement la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette main et cette voix. Un homme, environ une trentaine d'année, avec des cheveux châtain claire et une barbe de trois jours. Il était vêtu d'un vieux jeans gris et d'un chemise à carreau d'un vert délavé. Il avait l'air fatigué avec ses épaules affaissée comme si tout le poids du monde s'écraser dessus et ses yeux bleu triste. Peter avait déjà vu ces yeux, il en mettrait sa main à couper, et puis il avait déjà entendu cette voix aussi, il essaya de fouiller dans sa mémoire... Des bribes de conversation lui revenir en tête... _Y a encore bien d'autre chose qui t'échappe... Vise les jambes... T'es courageux... Queens... Brooklyn..._ Oh putain de merde ! Sérieusement ?! Captain America ? Pourtant ce gars ressemblait plus à un bûcheron dépressif tout droit sorti de sa forêt qu'à la légende vivante qui avait combattu contre les nazis puis à la tête des Avengers. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, si ? Il tenta tout de même.

**\- ... Capitain America ?...**

L'homme répondit par un sourire qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

**\- Plus maintenant...**

Peter senti son cœur se serré... plus maintenant... Il n'y avait plus de Captain America... Cette pensée lui semblait atrocement déprimante. Bien sûr il était du côté de monsieur Stark, il serait toujours du côté de monsieur Stark, il lui devait tellement, mais ça n'empêchait pas que le soldat avait représenté beaucoup pour lui, comme pour beaucoup de monde en faite, savoir que ce symbole national avait fini par disparaître, ça le rendait plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, est-ce que monsieur Stark lui en voudrait s'il savait qu'il pensait ça ?... Il se secoua mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici ? Il devait y avoir une explication parfaitement logique... Analysons la situation, il se trouvait dans une chambre délabré, il était blessé, assez salement à en juger de la douleur qui parcourrait chaque fibre de son corps, seul avec Captain America... ou plutôt Steve Rogers ... Tiens d'ailleurs ce dernier était en civil... et lui aussi ! Il remarqua pour la première fois l'absence de sa cagoule rouge en lycra et commença à paniquer.

**\- J'ai du enlever ton costume, pour m'occuper de tes blessures. **Annonça l'ex-Captain comme s'il avait entendu ce qui se passait dans la tête de Peter. **Mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne d'autre n'a vu ton visage et je n'ai pas l'intention de divulguer ton identité, je ne ****connais même pas ton nom ****de toute façon et je ne chercherais pas à le savoir si tu ne veux pas que je le sache.**

Bon, c'était plutôt rassurant... Et puis pas la moindre hostilité de la part de Cap...de monsieur Rogers... Il était de son côté ?... Peter se remémora leur dernière rencontre sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, à vrai dire sur le coup il ne lui avait pas semblait si hostile que ça, monsieur Stark avait beau dire qu'il était dangereux, il avait tout de même ressentit ce côté droit et bienveillant qu'il avait toujours admiré, en fait il était quasiment sur que Captain America ne lui aurait jamais fait le moindre mal... et puis il avait visage de monsieur Stark quand il était revenue de Sibérie... Il avait l'air complètement détruit, à deux doigt de s'écrouler... Depuis il n'était plus vraiment sûr que Captain America soit réellement digne de confiance, et même si ça le rendait un peu triste de réaliser ça, il devait rester sur ses gardes.

**\- … Est ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu m'as appel****é****...** L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme et mesuré mais dont on pouvait percevoir une teinte d'inquiétude.

Peter fronça les sourcils, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans le flou de son esprit alors que sa tête le lançait encore terriblement. Il avait réellement appelé Captain America ? Il n'avait même pas son numéro, ni aucun moyen de le joindre et puis pour qu'elle raison aurait-il bien pu le contacter de toute manière, s'il avait besoin d'un héro, il avait déjà monsieur Stark.

**\- Tu disais qu'il fallait que j'aille sauver Tony...**

Sauver Tony ?... Tout lui renvient alors comme un flash. La peur, la douleur, la culpabilité, monsieur Stark face contre terre, l'armure carbonisé... C'était sa faute ! Tout était de sa faute ! Il fallait qu'il sauve monsieur Stark.

**\- ****Monsieur Stark ! **s'écria-t-il sautant presque du lit.

**\- ****Eh ! Du calme !** Répondit Rogers, le maintenant par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'agiter.

**\- Monsieur Stark ! Il faut que j'aille le sauver ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute !**

**\- Eh ! Du calme petit ! Ecoute, ça va aller d'accord. On parle de Tony Stark, Iron-man, il ne se laissera pas faire si facilement. Et puis je suis là, j'ai promis à Tony que s'il avait besoin de moi je serai là, et je tiendrais ma promesse, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le sauver.**

Les yeux paniqué du jeune garçon rencontrèrent ceux de l'ex-super-héros, ils étaient calme et déterminés. Peter tenta de reprendre le dessus sur la vague de panique qui le submergé, il fallait qu'il reprenne son calme s'il voulait aider monsieur Stark. Il ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration, Steve finit alors par le lâcher.

**\- Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda doucement le soldat.

Peter hocha la tête, tenta de se remémorer les derniers événements.

**\- Hum... alors... euh... Je... Y a pas longtemps je croyais avoir mis fin à un trafic d'arme, j'avais arrêté le chef, le Vautour, il utilisé de la technologie Chitauri pour fabriqué ses armes... Mais ça à recommencé... Je croyais que c'était juste les hommes de mains du Vautour qui avait repris le trafic... Mais c'était pas ça... C'était beaucoup plus gros... J'ai... J'ai essayé d'en parler avec monsieur Stark, mais il était tellement débordé, entre les Avengers, la pression du gouvernement... Alors je me suis dis que je pouvais géré ça tout seul...**

Peter se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de contenir ses larmes, il se détestait, il n'était pas digne de la confiance de monsieur Stark, il ne cessait de le décevoir et n'apprenait même pas de ses erreurs, maintenant qui sait ce qu'il était advenue de monsieur Stark, était-il seulement toujours en vie ?... Non... Il ne devait pas pensé comme ça ! Monsieur Strak n'était pas du genre à se laisser tuer si facilement. Et puis ils avaient besoin de lui, alors ils ne l'auraient pas tué.

**\- ****C'était un piège.** Se décida-t-il à continuer. **Ils voulaient capturé monsieur Stark... Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils lui voulaient mais en tout cas ils se sont servit de moi pour l'atteindre...**

Le soldat fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif.

**\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, s'ils ont besoin de lui alors ils vont le garder en vie... Tu as des infos sur les coupables ? Quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à les trouver ?**

L'adolescent se reconcentra, essayant de mettre la main sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

**\- … A.I.M...** murmura-t-il. ** , je sais pas trop à quoi ça correspond mais ça revient tout le temps, je crois que c'est le nom de leur organisation... ça vous dit quelque chose ?**

Monsieur Rogers ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant retourné dans ses pensées. Quelque chose fit alors tiquer Peter, il avait dit « Quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à les trouver » est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de retrouver monsieur Stark seul ? Qu'en était-il des autres Avengers fugitif ?

**\- Euh... Hum... Vous... vous êtes seul ?... Ce type avec un bras en métal, celui qui vole et l'autre qui peut devenir énorme et puis tout les autres ?... Ils sont pas avec vous ?...**

Un éclair douloureux traversa les yeux bleu du soldat et Peter n'eut même pas besoin d'insisté pour comprendre qu'il avait vu juste, les autres n'étaient pas là, ils étaient seul. La panique qu'il avait fait taire plutôt remonter insidieusement en lui, non pas qu'il doutait des capacité de l'ex Captain America, mais leur adversaire était redoutable... Monsieur Rogers sembla sentir son trouble.

**\- J'ai pas l'intention de laisser tombé Tony, peu importe la situation.**

Peter hocha la tête, il n'avait aucun mal à le croire mais ça ne l'empêcher pas de s'inquiéter.

**\- Comment vont tes blessures ?** L'interrogea le soldat.

**\- Oh... Euh... ça va...** Répondit le jeune garçon, un peu surpris. **Ça fait encore un peu mal mais je guéri vite.**

**\- Tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller seul pour rentrer chez toi ?**

Peter manqua de sursauter, est-ce qu'il venait sérieusement de lui demander de rentrer chez lui ? C'était une blague ?!

**\- Comment ça ?! Je... Je vais pas rentré chez moi ! Monsieur Stark a besoin de moi ! Je dois aller l'aider !**

**\- Écoute petit...** souffla Steve d'un air gêné. **Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressent mais...**

**\- Non !** S'écria Peter . **Je refuse d'être mis de côté ! C'est de ma faute si on en est arrivé là !... Et puis, ils sont vraiment très fort, je sais que vous êtes Captain America, tout ça, mais vous n'y arriverait pas tout seul ! Laissez-moi venir avec vous !**

Steve le fixait toujours avec ce regard désolé que monsieur Stark détesté au plus haut point, il ne semblait pas vouloir cédé.

**\- S'il vous plaît ! Insista Peter. Je suis fort, je sais me battre ! Je promet de ne pas être un poids pour vous ! Je suivrais vos ordres, je ferais tout ce que vous me dites...**

Le soldat passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

**\- Tu ne comprend pas... Je sais que tu sais te battre, je sais que tu es courageux et je sais que tu veux sauver Tony, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème...**

Peter fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogatif.

**\- … Mais... C'est quoi le problème alors ?...**

**\- Le problème c'est qu'au moment même où tu décidera de faire équipe avec moi, tu seras un fugitif.**

Le garçon-araignée avait presque oublié ce détail, parce que c'était exactement ça pour lui : un détaille. Il se fichait bien de la petite querelle qui divisait les Avengers, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sauver monsieur Stark, et si la seule personne qui pouvait lui venir en aide était un fugitif, alors peu importe !

**\- C'est pas grave, tout ce que je veux c'est aidé monsieur Stark.**

**\- T'as pas l'air de bien comprendre la situation.** Répondit le soldat avec un sourire amère. **Tu sais pourquoi je suis seul ? ****Parce qu'on a menacé la famille de Barton et Scott, on a menacé leur gosses pour qu'ils acceptent de rester assigné à résidence, parce que Wanda et Vision ont été obligé de fuir à l'autre bout du monde, parce que Ross a fait simulé l'attaque d'une école primaire pour nous faire sortir de notre trou et nous tendre un piège, je sais même pas si Natasha et Sam ont réussi à s'enfuir, s'ils sont blessé, ni même s'ils sont encore en vie ! Alors tu vois, si je peux empêcher un gamin de 13 ans de se retrouver dans une merde monumental, de gâcher sa vie et par la même occasion celle de ses proches, je le ferais !**

Il avait enchaîné ça d'une seule traite, d'un air furieux. Peter s'était figé sur place, les yeux écarquillé et la bouche entre-ouverte, il n'avait même pas relevé que Steve l'avait désigné comme « un gamin de 13 ans » alors qu'il en avait quasiment 16. Quand il voyait à quel point monsieur Stark avait souffert de la séparation des Avengers, il en avait voulu à monsieur Rogers et au autres, il leur en avait vraiment voulu... Mais ça ?... Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que le gouvernement irait jusqu'à menacé des enfants et simulé des attentat pour capturer des héros, parce que c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, oui bien sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas nier que les combats des Avengers avaient provoqué des dégats et des morts, mais s'ils n'avaient pas été là, ça aurait été bien pire. Que le gouvernement le veuille ou non, les Avengers étaient des héros et le monde avait besoin d'eux, alors utilisé des méthodes pareilles pour les faire plié à leur volonté, c'était inadmissible.

\- **C'est pas possible... **murmura-t-il dans un souffle. **Le gouvernement ne peut pas aller aussi loin... Monsieur Stark n'aurait jamais accepté de travailler avec eux dans ces conditions...**

**\- Y a beaucoup de choses que Stark ignore...**

Le silence retomba, les mots du soldat passait en boucle dans la tête de Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire maintenant, il pensa à sa tante May, il pensa à Ned, il pensa à MJ... S'il se faisait prendre avec le Captain, au mieux il risquait de leur attirer des ennuis à eux aussi... Puis il repensa à monsieur Stark, monsieur Stark qui était peut-être en danger de mort, et tout ça par sa faute... Il pensa aux Avengers fugitifs et au sort totalement injuste que leur réservait le gouvernement... Honnêtement en sachant ça il avait encore plus envie de se joindre à monsieur Rogers, il ne pouvait pas soutenir pareille action même venant du gouvernement et il était quasiment sûr que monsieur Stark serait d'accord avec lui s'il savait tout ça... Mais il ne voulait pas que les devoirs de Spiderman réduise à néant la vie de Peter Parker... Que devait-il faire ?... Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis quelque chose lui revient en tête, des mots qu'il avait entendu peu de temps avant de devenir Spiderman, les mots de son défunt oncle Ben... _Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités_... Il avait prit sa décision.

**\- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, je viens avec vous sauver monsieur Stark, vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.**

Steve n'essaya pas de le faire changer d'avis, il avait compris que c'était inutile au moment même où il avait vu son regard, ce regard, il le connaissait très bien, parce que c'était le même regard que celui du petit gars de Brooklyn qui était trop stupide pour abandonné un combat. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Steve.

**\- Ok... On va sauver Stark... Ensemble... **


End file.
